The Poisoned Chalice
by katiec32
Summary: Missing scenes from the poisoned chalice. What happened in between Merlin being saved, and Bayard being released?


The Poisoned Chalice

Gwen grabbed Merlin's face and kissed him, before standing back up and looking embarrassed, "sorry, I just… I thought you were dead" she said apologetically. Merlin grinned, "It's fine. It's more than fine." He paused and shook his head in confusion, "erm… what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine."

Gwen and Gauis looked at each other. "Perhaps you should explain Gauis, I really ought to be back at work" said Gwen, she paused and gave Merlin a hug, "I'm glad you are alright Merlin" she said with a smile, before turning to leave. "Thank you for your help Gwen, I could not have saved him without you" Gauis said with a smile. She nodded at him and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Gauis sat down heavily in a chair near to Merlin's bed. He let out a deep sigh, "you had me scared, my boy."

Merlin smiled apologetically, he sat up slowly rubbing his head. He looked around, and settled his gaze on Gauis, "Gauis, what happened?"

"The wine you drank was poisoned" Gauis started, "yes, by Bayard…" Merlin said. Gauis shook his head, "no Merlin, it was Cara who poisoned the goblet." Merlin looked stunned, "Cara?" he frowned and shook his head. Gauis nodded, "yes Merlin, though Cara is not her real name, she was in disguise, the woman who poisoned you was Nimueh."

"Nimueh?" cried Merlin in shock. "Yes, she tried to frame Bayard by lacing the goblet with poison" said Gauis seriously. Merlin nodded, "so you saved me?"

Gauis shook his head sadly, "I couldn't save you Merlin, the poison was created with the morteus flower, only the leaf of the same flower could cure you. The flower is rare; it grows only in a far cave, guarded by a monster. Few men have made it back from this cave alive."His voice was grave, and Merlin frowned, "what happened then?"

"When I explained this to Arthur he insisted on going to find the antidote. Uther forbid him, but he went anyway. He made it back and is now locked in the dungeons." Merlin opened and closed his mouth in shock, not sure what to say, "Gwen managed to sneak in to the dungeon and take the flower from Arthur; I was only just able to make the antidote in time."

"Arthur risked his life… to save me?" asked Merlin surprised. Gauis nodded. "Not just his life, Merlin. He disobeyed the King, Uther is furious" Gauis said solemnly. "Do you remember anything after you collapsed Merlin?" Merlin shook his head, "no, why?"

"I thought the fever had taken hold, but it was more than that, you were speaking, to Arthur, telling him what to do, you created a light and told him to follow it."

Merlin looked at Gauis, stunned. "I don't remember at all…how long have I been sick?"

"Three days now" replied Gauis, "we nearly lost you." "And what happened to Bayard?" asked Merlin. "Uther believes he tried to poison Arthur, Bayard is locked in the dungeon. Mercia has heard of his imprisonment, they have declared war" said Gauis gravely.

"What are we going to do?" asked Merlin, "I will have to convince the King that this was the work of Nimueh, not Bayard" replied Gauis solemnly.

G auis got up slowly. Merlin tried to get up as well, the effort was clearly draining, and Gauis put his hand on Merlins shoulder, pushing him back down. "No Merlin, you must rest, you nearly died, you will take time to recover." Merlin looked up at him and realised there was no use arguing, he hardly had the strength to get up anyway. "Alright" he said, as he lay back down in the bed, "good luck Gauis" he called as Gauis left the room to make his way to the council chambers.

Gauis entered the council chambers and found the King making plans with his knights and advisors. Gauis interrupted to explain what had happened, how Nimueh was responsible. He breathed a sigh of relief when Uther ordered his men not to leave Camelot.

"You are making the right decision, Sire." Said Gauis, "Do you think Arthur should be told the truth about Nimueh?" Uther rounded on him with a frown, "Arthur must never know Gauis" he said sternly. Gauis nodded his head with a small bow, "of course Sire." Gauis paused for a moment, "I know that Arthur disobeyed you, but his actions were very noble, I am forever grateful to him for what he did."

Uther looked at him for a moment, a confused look on his face, "the boy… he lives?" he asked. "Yes Sire" Gauis replied. "but how…?" asked Uther, recalling the crushed flower he had left in the dungeon. "Merlin is like a son to me, I was not going to stand by and watch him die" Gauis replied defiantly.

"I… of course... I…." Uther hesitated, he looked ashamed, he had taken no consideration of the boy or Gauis when he had forbidden Arthur from helping, he thought almost to apologise, but changed his mind. "I will arrange for Bayard to be released…and Arthur" he said. Gauis nodded. 

"Arthur did a good deed, but he could have died Gauis" Uther said, almost as though he were trying to justify his reaction. "Yes my Lord, and were it not for Merlin's good deed he surely would have died. He has returned safely. We cannot dwell on what may have been."

Uther looked stunned and did not speak for a long time, "you are right" he finally said, dismissively. "If you will excuse me Sire, I need to stay with Merlin until he has recovered" Gauis said, he bowed and turned to leave.

"Thank you Gauis" Uther called after him.

After Gauis left, Uther asked the guard at the door to bring Bayard to him. When Bayard arrived, Uther explained how he had been framed by the sorceress Nimueh, and how the truth had been uncovered. Bayard accepted his apology and assured him he would return home as a friend of Camelot. Uther sighed with relief and ordered the guards to release all the Mercian prisoners, and find them rooms for the night.

He asked for Arthur to be released in the morning, in time to farewell Bayard before he left. While he could not deny his son had acted bravely, his stubborn nature meant his was not yet prepared to admit it. He had still disobeyed his father, and another night in the dungeons would do him no harm Uther reasoned to himself.

The next morning the court formally farewelled Bayard in the throne room. Arthur was brought up from the cells in time to hear Bayard's long speech about how the events of the past few days had further cemented their friendship, and how they would stand together in the war against sorcery. Uther replied with a speech of similar sentiment; however Arthur was glad that he kept it brief.

Bayard and his men files from the castle, and Arthur accompanied Morgana and Uther up to the battlement to watch them leave.

"Okay" said Morgana cheekily, "Let the bragging begin. How'd you manage it?"


End file.
